Nobody Notices, Nobody Cares
by Dusk the Wolf of Darkness
Summary: In the blink of an eye, life can change. Truths can be realized, lies can be created. So what path will you choose when your life changes? All I know is that when I chose mine, I never expected what the result has been. But in the end I'm the only one who


**A/N: **Hey everyone, I am Dusk. This is my new story and I hope you'll enjoy it, though this is only the prologue. I want at least 5 reviews before I continue, so please R&R everyone!

Also, the poem used in this chapter is titled "Nobody Notices, Nobody Cares" (just like the story) and was written by me so, NO STEALERS!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any related names or ideas.

**Claimer: **I do own Dusk, the story line, and the poem used in this chapter.

**Notes: **"Speaking" '_Thoughts_' **_Lyrics or poems _**(**Scene changes, time changes, and POVchanges**)

****

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **In the blink of an eye, life can change. Truths can be realized, lies can be created. So what path will you choose when your life changes? All I know is that when I chose mine, I never expected what the result has been. But in the end I'm the only one who noticed the change, because when it really comes down to it, nobody notices and nobody cares.

* * *

**Nobody Notices, Nobody Cares  
**Prologue

* * *

****

**_A girl slowly_****_travels down the road,_**_**  
Her destination unknown**_

They don't know me, not really. They think they do; they think they my thoughts, my feelings, but they don't. I suppose it's partly my fault; I'm the one who hides from the world behind this happy mask. I'm the one who everyone thinks they know, but in truth no one knows me.

**_But nobody notices,__  
_****Nobody cares**

In a way it's like I'm an actor in a play. I play different parts changing whenever need be, fitting the part with perfect precision so that different people see me differently and they all think they are seeing you I really am.

**_She drips with blood,__  
_****Her face is stained with tears**

With my family I play the part of the regular rebellious teen; music loving, independent, sometimes distant, and always hating to obey orders.

**_But nobody notices,__  
_****Nobody cares**

With my friends I play a very happy, loud, and hyper person; always smiling, joking around, and being kind and supportive.

**_She stumbles along,__  
_****Driven simply by will**

When I'm around people I don't know very well – such as my classmates or other strangers – I play a very quiet person; rarely speaking, always in the back, unnoticed, unimportant.

**_But nobody notices,__  
_****Nobody cares**

I guess all of the parts are little bit like the way I truly am, but none of it really is my true personality.

**_Her past is dark,__  
_****Her future seemingly not much brighter**

As to why I don't show people who I really am? I do not truly know. In fact, I long to meet a person to whom I can show who I really am. I long to no longer have to hide behind this mask… but I do not know why I where the mask.

**_But nobody notices,__  
_****Nobody cares**

In the end I guess wearing a mask is part of who I am. Mysterious I always stay, but no one knows it. No one even begins to guess that I'm not who I show I am... Because no one really cares. Of course people think they care, they think that humans are such compassionate souls, but none of really are.

**_Her eyes hold the experience,__  
_****Of someone three times her age**

Whether we try to care or not no one, not even me, really cares about other beings. The fact that no one even tried to look past my mask and see something other than what they want to see in proof of this.

**_But nobody notices,__  
_****Nobody cares**

So all of this makes me wonder. Am I who I think I am either? Or is the person who I think I am under the mask just an act as well? …No, I've seen too much, known too much of the world to not know who I am. I am one of the few people to dig beneath that mask and find my true face; my true feelings.

**_Her heart holds secrets,__  
_****She wishes weren't there**

So what do I do now? Now that I'm one true face in this giant crowd of colorless faces that is the human race? I suppose I just keep walking. To where? That is something I don't know and am not sure I'll ever find out. All I know is that I must keep walking until I find whatever it is I'm looking for.

**_But nobody notices,__  
_****Nobody cares**

The only thing left to say is how I came to find out who I truly was. That is a long story, one staring a while ago and taking place through worlds and legends I had once thought impossible. I would say that what took place changed me, but that is not true. All it did was show me who I really am, show me the truth. I shall tell you my tale not because it needs to be known, but rather out of the chance that there may one day be hope for the human race to one day be a better species.

**_Will she be able,__  
_****To make it through the night?**

This story will tell you who I really am and not who I've become, but who I've always been. For I am Dusk, the Wolf of Darkness.

**_She doesn't know,__  
_****And she's the only one who cares**


End file.
